sevenwarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure 11
Making Their Way Back Home The party heads quickly to the capital after being summoned by Kara Dunwall. Using their fancy griffons, the party takes no time at all to get to the city. Upon arriving at the city the soldiers of the wall stop them. Apparently there was an attack on the city and the King and Carabath Wildrunner have been slain. Wading Into the Chaos Getting into the city, the party finds the city in chaos. The palace is being held by Queen and the Knights of Killoch, while the leader of the Agrian military, General Olas Redshield, surrounding the palace, thinking he should take over the city and the empire. Also, various effects from the remaining Sins are still affecting the citizens of the city, causing random acts of sex, violence, and various other sins manifesting. Trying to avoid the chaos, they are approached by a group of hooded figures who want them to meet their leader. Deal With The Devil The party meets with their leader, finding out he is Lawrence, the leader of the Thieve's Guild. He has a proposition. He knows who they are and figures they need access into the palace and cannot get in with the siege of the military happening. In exchange for a secret passage into the palace, Lawrence wants them to take out Devlin Pavronus. Apparently, after the leader of the Platinum Riders lost his dragon in the attack, he was filled with grief, anger, and ripe to be manipulated by the auras of the Seven Sins. He rounded up the other men from the Riders who lost their mounts, convincing them to go around the city and kill, vigilante style, any criminals they see. This is, obviously, bad for Lawrence and his organization, so he needs him stopped. The party agree to take out Devlin, but on their terms. Fighting the Good Guys They set up an ambush using a couple thieves as bait. Eventually Devlin Pavronus and various other dragon-less Platinum Riders come into the alley. The party make quick work of them, but before they report to Lawrence, they also turn on the thieves and take them out as well. They then tie up Devlin Pavronus and report to Lawrence. They won't give him the body, but Lawrence gives them the location of the secret entrance.. They take Devlin elsewhere and hide him and revive him. They try to reason with Devlin Pavronus and get him to stop, but since he won't, they leave him bound in a hotel room so he can't harm anyone else. They head to the palace and find the secret entrance. Securing the Palace Sneaking in, the party quickly meets the Knights of Killoch, General Fraywin Hornraven, and report to Queen Ahlanna Shieldbearer and her son, the heir to the throne, Henry Shieldbearer. She allows them access to Carabath Wildrunner's room for any secrets or hints, eventually finding a letter from Carabath. The letter tells them of the final meeting place, where the last battle agains the Seven Sins will take place. He isn't sure where it is at the time of writing the letter, but he knows it is important for their side to find it first. As they finish the letter, they hear noise of battle. General Olas Redshield found the srecet entrance. Betrayed Lawrence apparently gave away the location to both sides, hedging his bets. The party heads down and joins in the battle with the soldiers of the Agrian army. Eventually they kill General Olas Redshield and fight back the soldiers, securing the entrance to the palace. The Queen then asks the party, since they are immune to the affects of the Seven Sins, can use the Jewel of Numestra on top of the palace to remove the lingering affects of the Seven Sins. They head to the top of the palace and remove the curse in the city, restoring order to the capital.